


September 16, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Although Reverend Amos Howell's cash was gone, he smiled when his daughter held a new toy.





	September 16, 2004

I never created DC canon.

Although Reverend Amos Howell's cash was gone, he smiled when his daughter held a new toy and he recalled protecting her from Volcana in Metropolis recently.

THE END


End file.
